Eres Una Espada De Doble Filo
by m3xiiii
Summary: Desde que tengo uso de razón mama salio con muchos hombres,llevaba dos meses saliendo con un chico nuevo sin presentárnoslo a mi hermana menor o a mi decide comunicarnos que se casaran,por eso fuimos a una cena en una gran mansión,el hombre con el cual mi madre se casara tiene dos hijos con los cuales mi hermana y yo terminamos peleando ese día en el cual comenzó una pesadilla


**_Espero la disfruten nos vemos en la proxima Capitulo _**

**_;P_**

* * *

**_1._****_ ¿Te Casas De Nuevo? _**

Mi nombre es Elysabet García Remel tengo 17 años recién cumplidos mi cabello es negro de corta melena ya que no me gusta tener que peinarlo, mis ojos son azules como los de mi madre una mujer algo especial, yo vivo con ella y con mi hermana pequeña su nombre es Rous Delgado Remel tiene 16 años, además de una larga melena castaña como la de mi madre y unos ojos verdes bellísimos… ¿notáis algo raro en el nombre de mi hermanita? …¡muy bien!... su primer apellido es diferente, eso es por nuestra madre ella es una mujer hermosa, yo diría que la más guapa que he visto en mi vida pero mi madre posee un problema, la mujer que me pario es una persona enamoradiza tiene la mala costumbre de enamorarse de cualquier hombre que aparezca en su vida, no recuerdo haberla visto sin novio nunca, aun así jamás a tenido una boda y yo pensé que jamás la tendría hasta ese fatídico día

Caminaba con mi hermana hacia casa después de un día duro en el instituto

-¿habéis vuelto a discutir? … me pregunto Rous exaltada pues le acaba de contar que mi novio y yo aviamos discutido de nuevo

-no es para tanto, Rous, todas las parejas discuten dije molesta pues savia lo que me esperaba después de ese comentario

-vas a terminar como mama, deberías dejarle… (Como siempre Rous comenzó a regañarme respecto a lo de salir con alguien, en estos casos parece mi madre y eso que yo soy la mayor)…el amor no existe, date cuenta que no somos unas niñas, por dios Ely eres la mayor… me comunico frunciendo el ceño, al acabar mi hermana de hablar suspire por lo repetitivo que me parecía su charla

-te lo cuento para que me escuches y consueles… le dije con tono triste agachando mi cabeza, mientras caminaba mirando al suelo Rous se sintió algo culpable por mi estado de animo

-¡haa! (refunfuño, consiguiendo que la mirara) ¿vamos a comprar helado? … me comento algo molesta yo la sonreí de inmediato

-¿de frambuesas? Pregunte con alegría

-yo lo quiero de vainilla… replico mirándome con cara de pena, en un instante metí la mano e mi bolsillo del pantalón como mi hermana Rous, cuando examinamos el contenido de nuestras manos las dos nos miramos serias

-¿la mejor de tres? Pregunte mirándola con seriedad mi hermana asintió al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en la espalda

-piedra (comentamos las dos mientras yo ponía mi mano libre en la espalda) papel (nos miramos más serias que nunca) tijera… al decir con rapidez la última palabra sacamos la mano de la espalda, yo perdí dos veces por lo que Rous gano extendiéndome las manos al jugar la última partida

\- está decidido (comenzó al contar el dinero que le entregue) cogeremos el de vainilla… después de ese incidente fuimos a la tienda y compramos el helado para regresar a casa donde extrañamente al entrar en nuestro hogar olimos un aroma riquísimo como si alguien hubiera hecho la comida

-esto es un sueño ¿verdad Ely?.. Cuestiono mi hermana nada más abrir la puerta y entrar

-no creo...sin pensar pellizqué a mi hermana para ver si se quejaba

-¡hay!.. Exclamo girándose con brusquedad después para hacerme lo mismo

\- ¡haaa! (dije sobándome el brazo) no es un sueño... Comente confusa quitándome la mochila para soltarla en el suelo

-niñas (escuchamos la voz de nuestra madre, provocando que nos miráramos mas sorprendidas si es que era posible) dejen de cuchichear y vengan a comer… comento casi a gritos yo recogí mi mochila me dirigí al ofis y me senté en la mesa junto a mi hermana sin poder creer que fuera cierto lo que pasaba

-¿Qué celebramos? Pregunto rompiendo el silencio Rous mirando con seriedad a mi madre que coloco una gran fuente de espaguetis con albóndigas en la mesa

-¿te has dado cuenta? (dijo orgullosa sentándose en una silla) me voy a casar (comento poniendo comida en nuestros platos yo mire a mi hermana que se encontraba en estado de shock) mañana tenemos una cena con vuestra familia política, para que conozcáis a vuestro futuro padre… mi madre pensaba decir algo mas pero sin dudarlo me levante de la mesa dando un golpe en esta con brusquedad pues mi hermana parecía estar sufriendo

-¿te has vuelto loca? (al decir eso mi hermana levanto la mirada observándome) ¿estás segura que no se burlan de ti de nuevo?.. Pregunte provocando que Rous desviara la mirada a nuestra madre

-tranquila hijita (me comento con alegría) mañana veras que es un buen hombre… dijo comenzando a comer yo no aguante mas la irresponsabilidad de nuestra madre y Salí de la casa sin decir nada marchándome a ver a mi novio, el nombre del chico con el que salgo es jade su cabellos es verde como sus ojos, es muy amable y cariñoso pero últimamente hemos discutido mucho porque no me gusta como sus amigos miran a mi hermanita

Me encontraba esperándolo en la puerta de su casa pensando pues savia que había ido a comprar unas semillas para sembrar en su jardín; no podía comprender como mi madre era tan irresponsable ya ha tenido dos hijas sin estar casada y ahora pensaba casarse con un tipo el cual solo llevaba dos meses saliendo… mi entrar mi ira aumentaba penando en eso jade llego

-Elysabet (dijo llamado mi atención yo lo mire con los ojos un poco húmedos) ¿te encuentras bien? … me pregunto con un tono de preocupación, sin pronunciar palabra lo abrace dejando que él me consolara y se llevara todas mis preocupaciones

**_(Rous en casa con su madre comiendo)_**

Entiendo a Ely, no puede ser real esa propuesta; de seguro ese tipo se burla de nuestra madre no es posible que de verdad alguien con quien sales dos meses te pida matrimonio, eso es irreal

-¿tu tampoco estás de acuerdo? Me pregunto mi madre algo deprimida jugando con la comida

-bueno (la mire indecisa, sin poder decir lo que pensaba al final) no, solo estoy preocupada… le comunique con tono culpable

-en un buen hombre (se puso de pie y recogió el plato de mi hermana y el suyo mientras hablaba) no le importa que tenga dos hijas sin haberme casado, por lo contrario está deseando conoceros y juntar nuestras familias de verdad que es un buen hombre… concluyo algo deprimida

-ya supongo (me dolía ver a nuestra madre tan abatida por lo que decidir una estupidez) hablare con Ely para que haga un esfuerzo mañana… al decir eso mi madre me miro con una gran sonrisa

-¿en serio? (yo afirme con la cabeza) eso es genial, iré a compraron un bonito vestido a las dos para mañana… también necesitareis zapatos adecuados unos tacones estarían bien… unos pendientes…colgantes…. Antes de darme cuenta mi madre comenzó a hablar de lo que iba a comprar dándome cuenta en ese momento que había metido la pata, Elysabet jamás se pondrá un vestido, ni unos tacones… no tengo más remedio que convencerla para que lo haga de todas formas tenemos que conocer a ese hombre para alejarlo de nuestra madre, no creo que sea una buena persona por mucho que lo diga nuestra madre.


End file.
